Lost & Found 2
by Minagi Ito
Summary: Happily engaged, young love blossoming, suddenly the person you love vanished into thin air. But what will you do when you meet someone just like your lost lover?
1. Chapter 1

**Mai HiME**

_Lost & Found 2: Memories of Love_

_I really own nothing but my broken mind…_

_**Warning:**__ This is not a Mai/Mikoto fic, you have been warned. This also contain foul language (no thanks to Nao), violence, some nudity, and maybe some other morbid things. Proceed at your own risk, so if you flame me.. I shall toss you in the fire. Thank you, and enjoy!_

"I'm going to marry Yukino when I'm older," a small child with short jet black hair with braided sideburns announced in front of another child and everyone in the house. The girls seemed to be around five or six years of ages, the one with short messy brown hair and glasses blushed at her friend's sudden comment. "Let's pinky promise," the one with black hair said as she extended her pinky and the other one shyly held out her hand and make a pinky promise. "Yukino will be my bride, mm." An innocent smile spread across the raven hair's face before she mischievously leaned in and give the older girl a peck on the cheek and took off laughing.

Those days were long gone, ever since they started school each went to a different school due to their family status. Kikukawa Yukino entered Fuuka Academy, a prestigious school for the well off students but the girl got accepted with an offer of full scholarship. Her supposed fiancé, Minagi Mikoto didn't study in any prestigious school but rather currently attending the Naval Academy. One wouldn't even called such a place a school, the amount of physical labor from the training were unnerving for many who attended there but never quite graduated before dropping out. Of course, the two always remained in contact with each other even with the distant between them, the raven hair promised to visit Yukino once summer vacation begin.

Being a first year and away from home, Yukino felt a bit homesick but that quickly went away when a bouquet of all kind of flowers were delivered to her dorm. Which she happened to be sharing with a devious prankster, Yuuki Nao, whom Yukino sometimes wondered how did the red head managed to get into this school since she never seemed to show up for classes. Yukino would suspicious that it was Nao trying to trick her, but when she read the card that comes with the flowers Yukino was all smiles for the rest of the week.

"Oi, oi… what's with the freaky smile plastering on that face of yours for the last three days?" Yuuki Nao asked her roommate as she let out a yawn and flopped down on her own bed. "Summer vacation is starting tomorrow, I'm just excited that's all." Yukino evaded the girl's question as she went to prepare dinner for two. "Yeah right," Nao snorted. "You've been smiling like that since you got that huge ass bouquet of flowers," Nao said noting the other girl froze in place for a minute or maybe two. _Bingo, hit the nerve. I know you're hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is._ Nao smirked wickedly, the girl was determined to pull prank at everyone and no one were spared. But all that was interrupted by someone knocking on the door to their dorm, Nao got up lazily dragging herself to the door and ready to kick whoever stupid enough to be knocking on her door at this time.

"Eh? Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want?" Nao asked rudely. Her emerald eyes studied the person in front of her, dressing in dark blue cargo pants, white t-shirt, and a loose black jacket, spiky raven hair, braided sideburns, fair complexion, and amazing golden eyes. "Excuse, but I'm looking for Kikukawa-san. Himeno-sensei told me that she would be in this dorm," the strange spoke calmly with a bright smile on her face. "Oi, someone looking for you." Nao called back inside before turning back to face the stranger. "Come in then," Nao said stepping aside to let the other person in. "Thank you Yuuki-san," the stranger said as she entered the dorm room. Nao was surprised at how a stranger would know her name, she just gawked at the other girl trying to comprehend the situation.

"Nao-san, who was it…" Yukino trailed off when she saw the stranger. "You've grown more beautiful than the last time I saw you," the raven hair said with a gentle smile played across her face causing Yukino to blushed lightly. "But what are you doing here? I thought you won't be coming until tomorrow night," Yukino asked looking quite baffled at the person in front of her. "I was, but I missed you so much that I have to leave early just to have a little extra time with you." "Oh Mikoto," Yukino said and she walked up and wrapped her arms around the raven hair stranger. Nao looked like a fish out of the water as she gaped at Yukino, the girl was so shy and meek that there's no way she would be this forward. But then again, she must've known this person extremely well to act so comfortable like that.

Mikoto took both Yukino and Nao out for dinner instead, the restaurant they went to was a fancy one. It was one of western style cooking, of course it isn't as good as traditional Japanese cooking but it's a change of taste and Nao welcomed it since the girl never had Kobe steak before. When they come to the place, Nao was sure as hell that they would be kicked out. Which was a little true to some extend until Mikoto pulled out her license and handed over to the host, he quickly showed them to a very private room that would cost a few thousand yen just to reserve the room.

"Damn, you showed up out of nowhere. Drive a Jaguar, people here seemed to fear you. What the hell are you?" Nao asked over dinner as the girl never seemed to exert any kind of manners whatsoever. "Ah, I am sorry for not introducing myself properly." Mikoto said gently slapping her forehead playfully. "My name is Minagi Mikoto, and I'm here to visit my girlfriend and fiancé: Kikukawa Yukino. We'll being going back to Kyoto for the summer to visit our families," Mikoto smiled extending her hand out to Nao, who took it and nodded her head in greeting. "Cool, my mom is the VP at the Fujino Corp." Nao shrugged since she heard her mother mentioned the Minagi family once or twice a long time ago. "Why don't you come with us this summer then?" Yukino suggested smiling at her roommate.

"Sounds fun, but I don't want to ruin your moment." Nao smirked at the now blushing Yukino. "Not at all, Yukino would be thrill if you come. Mm." Mikoto give a nod of approval smiling innocently at Nao before returning her gaze back to the shy and blushing Yukino at her side. "Man, I can't tell which one of you is the dominant one in this relationship." Nao laughed watching the other two exchange longing look with each other. "It's an equal partnership between us," Mikoto chuckled as she replied to Nao's comment. "Yeah, sure…" Nao rolled her eyes and she took a sip of her soda. "Besides, she's very hot when she's on top." Mikoto said with a wink, causing Nao to spit out the small amount of soda she just drink and ended up coughing badly. Mikoto only chuckled as Yukino got up and walked over to the red head and tried to calm her down. Nao finally met her match perhaps, this girl managed to shocked her on her first visit here. Now Yuuki Nao can't wait to see what the other girl got up her sleeves, and she made up her mind to be a third wheel this summer.

_Author's Notes:__ Note that the title is 'Lost & Found 2', but this doesn't tie in with the first one at all. Why you ask? I don't know, just feel like doing another LF piece but with different pairing this time. In this world, Tohkiha Mai doesn't exist and Suzushiro Haruka doesn't exist either._


	2. Chapter 2

_Lost & Found 2: Memories of Love_

_Chapter II_

The next day, Yukino tried to stay her usual self even though she's all giddy inside knowing that Mikoto is waiting to pick her up right after school. Nao was sitting right next to the girl noticed how nervous the girl looked, she just couldn't helped herself and poked the poor girl for no reason whatsoever. "Psst…" Nao tried to get Yukino's attention holding the book up to pretend like she's reading it. Yukino was reading glanced over with a raised brow at her classmate without making any noises, the girl doesn't want to be caught talking in class. "I bet you be kissing her silly if I wasn't there last night," Nao snickered quietly at her now completely red faced friend. "We do not," Yukino stated flatly keeping her voice in whisper still.

The truth was that they haven't even left the first base yet, the furthest Yukino would ever be okay with as a hug. Being sixteen and first year in Fuuka High doesn't make her any less shy and timid when it comes to her personal relationship with Mikoto, the only time Mikoto were allowed to kissed her on the lips were on her birthday or on the holidays or a special family function that they're both present together. They're the same age, and have been together since they're three and yet Yukino still shy away from Mikoto. Fujino's daughter once told her that she got a very special fiancé, because there's no sane person would be willing to be in a relationship that only allowed as far as a peck on the cheek and hugs. Mikoto, however, said that she doesn't mind it at all, though she would preferred that Yukino will be sitting on her lap so she could hug the girl easily that way when they're alone together.

By the end of the day, there were murmurs and gossips amongst the students as many stood around in awe about black sedan parked in front of the school's ground. A man in black suit and sunglasses standing by the car, though Mikoto in loose pants and t-shirt leaning against the gate scanning the crowd for Yukino. Girls were practically gawking at her, though Mikoto kept a polite smile on her face as she looked for her fiancé.

"Whoa, she's popular…" Nao said as she walked side by side with Yukino. "If you don't give her something to keep her coming back to you, she could totally get what she wanted from all these chicks here. I mean just look at them, they would be more than willing to throw themselves at her feet. So you better keep her satisfy or she will get it some someone else," Nao laughed while elbowing her friend teasingly. A red hue decorated Yukino's cheeks, though she's not sure if she should feel embarrassed by Nao's words or angry by the way Mikoto was smiling at those girls or just flat out jealous that they're flocking around her fiancé. She wasn't sure what to feel at this point, but she knows that she will never allowed Mikoto to come here and pick her up ever again. Yukino doesn't want having another person even looking at her fiancé, because she wanted to be the only one to look and touch Mikoto and no one else. The teen were practically overly possessive or might be a bit territorial or something.

They were drove away to a private airport, there the trio took a private jet back to Kyoto. Mikoto was reading over some important papers, Nao snoring lightly, and Yukino pretended to be reading a book that she got a few weeks back. Of course, she spent most of her so-called reading time glancing over at Mikoto, who seemed to be oblivious of the other girl's timid gaze. It was quite a long flight, and by the time they got there it's very late at night. So instead of going home, Mikoto invited Yukino and Nao to stay at her place instead since neither of her parents were home. They're rarely home due to their business, Mikoto's father is a globetrotting businessman while her mother is the owner and director of the Minagi Production company. The company made movies, music videos, music, TV shows, ads, calendars, fashion photo shot, etc., etc..

Yukino knew that Mikoto probably won't be sleeping much, due to the fact that there are piles of papers and documents that are waiting for her to read over and sign. Many of those dealt directly with the MK Production, a smaller version of the Minagi Production company that was developed just a few years ago as a wedding present for her and Mikoto. MK was short for Minagi-Kikukawa Production company based mainly in Kyoto and child company to Minagi Production while partner with the Fujino Corp., as they are a clothing company. Fujino Corp worked with Minagi Production for as long as both companies had been around, but now the MK Production will take over the partnership between the two companies and successfully continued with keeping the people from the Fujino Corp satisfied.

For the last two years, Mikoto had took over the post as the MK's CEO while still in school and balanced them well without slipping off on the other one. Yukino knew of it, but there's not much she could do since Mikoto said that she's not allowed to get involve with the company until she finished with college. That was that and the conversation were never brought up again, though Mikoto assured her that there are trusty people helping her run the company. Yukino wasn't sure how trusty they are since she never met them before, all she heard were that they're young and in their twenties. Which made her nervous as to how could someone be that young have enough experience in the entertainment industries to stir the company in the right direction.

Yukino crept into the study room, knowing that Mikoto would be in there either burning her eyes out by reading on all those papers and she got so tired that she probably fall asleep while reading. What she saw was shocking to her since she wasn't expecting such a thing, a maid looming over a half naked Mikoto. Yukino quietly backed out and knocked on the door this time, from within she could heard the shuffling noises as the maid quickly got up and gathered something before answering the door. The maid quickly bowed her head at Yukino and left without peeping a word, Yukino glared at the woman who already disappeared down the hall before stepping inside again to see a fully dressed Mikoto.

_Author's Notes:__ I'm so gonna take my time with this piece and not rushing it (at least I'm not going for 1 chapter a day again). Thank you krugern for the comment, and yes this pairing is like a rare breed of uh… hmm… animal? I might do a Mikoto/Shizuru 'laughs and went to buy a truckload of fire extinguishers', but I'm trying out new things and going for the think outside the buns… err… I mean box! (too much Tacos) 'laughs' Hope y'all enjoy!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter III**_

"Am I interrupting some important matter?" Yukino asked while adjusting her glasses. "I just have a few sore muscles from the long trip that Yuri-chan kindly help relaxing it," Mikoto replied nonchalantly. "It is already very late, go back to bed." Mikoto shooed the other teen away. "Mikoto-chan, it's already pass three in the morning shouldn't you be in bed also?" Yukino suddenly become bold just for a moment before reverting back to her meekly shy self again. "I'm fine," the feral girl kept her answer short as she picked up another document to read.

"How long have you been going behind my back?" Yukino sudden asked finally unable to control her jealousy toward the maid. Mikoto looked up from the paper in her hand and staring at the other teen with a quizzical look, she doesn't even register the girl's bold question as she never heard Yukino ever spoke with such anger before. "Excuse me?" Mikoto asked at last with a raised brow as she put the document down on the desk. "How long have you been doing indecent things with another woman behind my back?" Yukino said again after gathering all the courage she could mustered. "Is it because of our lack of intimacy that caused you to look for it in someone else?" Yukino asked with a shaky voice though she'd tried her best to steady it already. Tears brimming her emerald eyes, unable to stop it the tears just flow down her cheeks blurring her already poor vision.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her, Mikoto was awestruck by Yukino's jealousy as she thought the girl would never be angry no matter what. It was true that their intimacy level was almost nonexistence, she never once think of finding someone else that's more willing to give into her needs. It's not that she can't, Mikoto could get any person whether it be a man or woman. She's content with Yukino and always been, though she wouldn't mind if things between progress a little bit further than just holding hands and hugs. She doesn't want a kiss on the cheek anymore, that's for when they're in grade school but now both are in high school and already become teenagers not children anymore.

"And what are you going to do about it then?" Mikoto questioned her fiancé as she finally let go of Yukino. "I hate you," Yukino glared at Mikoto as she pushed the girl away from her roughly. Losing her balance, Mikoto tumbled and hit her back right into the edge of the desk behind her. She let out a wince of pain as she slid down onto the floor, grabbing her right shoulder with her left hand and slumped forward slightly. Even though she's mad at Mikoto, Yukino couldn't help but hurried over to the girl with a concerned look in her eyes and she leaned down to check on Mikoto. Of course, to her horror, the light blue shirt now have a darkened spot on the back of the right shoulder blade. "Yuri-chan just changed the bandages too," Mikoto whimpered at the pain that's shooting up to her brain making her want to cry but she didn't.

Without further ado, Yukino helped her fiancé back into her room to take a look at that darken spot on her back. Yukino went to retrieve the first aid kit as Mikoto painfully removed her t-shirt, showing the blood strained bandage on her right shoulder blade. Mikoto bared the pain as Yukino cleaned the wound before applying a new bandage on it, delicately the teen done it and put everything else away as Mikoto pulled her shirt back on. "I'm sorry," Yukino apologized as she sat down next to the feral girl on the edge of the bed. "I can't believe that Yukino-chan is a green eye monster underneath it all," Mikoto said giving the teen an peck on the cheek. She didn't bother to apologize to make things worse than it already was, instead she continued on with her teasing after all that pain she went through.

"My natural eye color is green," Yukino huffed out angrily at her fiancé. "Admit it, you're jealous when you saw Yuri-chan come out of the study room…" Mikoto never get to finished her sentence when Yukino boldly kissed her. Golden eyes dilated before it slowly closed, Mikoto was enjoying the sudden kiss but it was a fleeting moment. "I'm not jealous, it's just that I'm your fiancé so I should be the one to change your bandages…" Yukino trailed off realizing that yes, by god she was jealous of the maid. "You are so jealous," Mikoto said with a warm smile as she cupped Yukino's face with her hands. Tilting her head slightly, Mikoto leaned forward and captured those soft and lovable lips tasting it with her tongue begging for entrance. Caught in the moment, Yukino struggled at first but only in vein as she finally give in and parted her lips.

Before long, Mikoto was totally having Yukino under her spell as she slipped her hand under the teen's shirt and let her fingers feeling its way up to the soft fabric that separate her from the soft breast that belonged to the shy teen. Keeping Yukino quiet isn't hard, but trying to get the teen to willingly spend the night together with her fiancé is a different story altogether. Even though Mikoto's kiss put Yukino in a daze, the teen jolted when she felt fingers sneaking up under her shirt and slowly creeping under her bra and gently groped onto her breast. She quickly broke the kiss and put a little distance between herself and Mikoto, while Mikoto brought her hand up to her face as though to breathe in the scent of her fiancé.

_I can't believe we just did that, _Yukino thought as she writhed at the end of the bed looking extremely embarrassed. Mikoto covered her face with her hand, but could clearly saw the teen's reaction and an impish smiled spread across her innocent face. "Well, I better get back to reading those papers then." Mikoto suddenly become serious again and got up. "Get some sleep," Mikoto smiled warmly at Yukino before she closed the door behind her. Poor Yukino trying her best to get some sleep, but what Mikoto done only set her body on fire making it impossible for her to sleep as her skin thirsted for the feral girl's touches. No matter how much she toss and turn, Yukino just couldn't seem to fall asleep because every time she closed her eyes the feeling of Mikoto kissing and touching her making her skin burn.

Mikoto let out a heavy sigh, knowing that she's still far from being able to be in complete control of her emotions and actions. She was unable to continued on with her duty, Mikoto decided to check up on her email from the academy since they tend to got some kind of dumb things they wanted her to perform. Unlike Yukino, Mikoto is graduating this year instead in two more years like she was supposed to. But the graduation exam were given to her at the beginning of the year due to her grandfather's request, Minagi Jijirou wanted his only grandchild to leave the Naval Academy right away to begin her study in media abroad. He's currently overseeing the MK Production company, so he wanted his granddaughter to be able to take over and pushed it to higher standard than it is now. Oddly, the man seemed to adore Mikoto's fiancé more than her, evident that he pushed his granddaughter harder than her parents did while he wanted Yukino to have a slower pace in education.

_Minagi Mikoto,_

_Your final exam is in order, be present at base by fourteen hundred hours tomorrow for briefing. Nagi will be with you as the proctor, all equipment are prepared for usage once the briefing is over._

_Lt. Colonel Wang_

Mikoto got up and headed back into her room hoping to get some sleep, without bothering to turn on the lights she crawled into bed. Laying on her stomach, Mikoto stayed still and slowly drifted off to dreamland while the teen next door tossed and turn unable to sleep. Though the walls are thin and every actions Yukino made Mikoto picked up clearly, this really stirred her out of her dreamland and she got out of bed dragging herself over to Yukino's room. They have a door that connected their room together, and it's never locked and the feral girl make sure that's she very quiet so that the teen didn't even noticed of her present.

_Why did we got engaged? Was it because of our promise when we're young? _Yukino's mind pondered as she's unable to sleep. _She really had grown from that innocent and playful person into a responsible and charming person, everyone adored her and few even dared to asked for her hand in marriage. I don't know what she sees in me, I mean I'm nearsighted, ugly and shy and our family status were little compared to hers. Did she went through the engagement ceremony two years ago because she felt obliged to keep our silly pinky promise? I guess maybe I'm the reason that's holding her back… _Yukino's mind ceased its pondering when the skin suddenly didn't feel like it's on fire anymore. Sleep finally come for her, Yukino turned over and snuggled up to the source of the warmth too tired to check on the source of the warmth.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter IV**_

Sometimes later in the morning, Nao finally got out of bed feeling refresh. "Oi, where's your fiancé?" Nao asked coming down the stairs seeing no one but Yukino sitting quietly in the large living room. "She have a meeting to attend, and then it's back to base for her. They called her in for some kind of emergency protocol," Yukino replied quietly. "Well, that suck. Anyway, let's go out and grab something to eat. I'm starving for some Kyoto foods," Nao declared changing the subject to avoid a gloomy Yukino.

Somewhere else, a handsome looking young man typed away on his laptop. Lights reflected on his golden eyes as a frown graced his lips, when his eyes narrowed quickly upon an email that he opened. Kanzaki Reito, an undercover with amazing hacking skill among other things. "Heh, I see that you're up to no good again Nagi. Really, you haven't changed a bit since grade school. But this time I'll make sure that things won't be going your way," Reito murmured as his frown turned into a smirk.

His phone ring cutting his conversation with himself short, pulling the phone out Reito looked at it for a few seconds before he decided it's best to answer. "Ji-san, I'm on top of everything. Though I can't really guarantee anything but give it my best," Reito said with a genuine smile on his handsome face. "I'm sure he still hates her for stolen Kikukawa-chan, though I doubt that he would have a chance with her." Reito chuckled. "Yes, please take care of your health."

"Sorry to have to make you come in even though you're on break from school, but we needed you to approve this project. " "Aoi-san, relax and take a deep breath." Mikoto said to the company's young VP. "The only time you should be apologizing is when I'm frowning, now even though I would love to spend some alone time with my fiancé but I have a duty to fulfill. It is no one's fault at all," Mikoto smiled at the young woman reassuringly even though the VP looked like she's scared stiff. "I'll call Chie in and start going over the project then," Aoi said as she literally bolted from the office. Leaving a chuckling Mikoto resting her cheek on her hand watching the woman through the glassed walls with great amusement.

_She looked so nervous like she'd committed a crime, though I doubt that she did. Hm, something's fishy between those two,_ Mikoto tapped her fingers against her face thoughtfully. Of course, she doesn't really know either Chie or Aoi, they were hired by her grandfather. This would marked as the second times she'd seen and had a conversation with either of them, and Aoi seemed to come across as a shy person but underneath is all she's a lion. Chie, Mikoto got the impression that the woman should be a scientist or a doctor instead of working in the entertainment business. But they've been doing a great job for the last two years, Mikoto had taken noticed of the gossips around here about her President and VP. _They're more than just colleagues, lovers perhaps but definitely not just friends and co-workers._

"Oi, are you listening to me?!" a certain biker with midnight tresses raised her voice at Nao. "Yes," Nao said flatly as she put her cup of coffee down as Yukino said nothing at the exchange between the two. "Really?" the biker asked looking slightly dumbfounded. "No," Nao said sarcastically. "Of course I hear you, the who shop hear you. What the hell is wrong with you? I can't believe you're still a loud mouth as always," Nao sighed rolling her eyes as she picked up her cup of coffee and took another sip. "I wouldn't be so loud if you would listen the first time I asked you," the biker said slamming her hands on the table nearly sending everything on the table onto the floor. "You're an idiot," Nao retorted rather calmly as she studied a very quiet Yukino. "Who she is and what's our relation is none of your business, Natsuki. I'm not so delinquent that I don't even have any friends," the red head mocked the biker.

"Say it again," Natsuki growled grabbing Nao by the shirt's collar and pulled the girl up close to her as a way of intimidating. "You heard me," Nao whispered with a devilish grin spreading across her face. "Did you run out of Mayo, maybe that's why you're so bitchy. I am your cousin after all," Nao narrowed her eyes on Natsuki. Knowing that she hit the right nerve when Natsuki's grip on her losen. "And for the record, she's taken by a military brat so don't even think about flirting with her." Nao warned her cousin. Even though both of them are a flirt, Nao seemed to have way more experience in the playing field than her cousin who happened to be two years older than she is. Natsuki is a flirt but an unconscious one, as sometimes her actions or words made her looked like a flirt. While Nao is fully aware of her actions, the girl liked to flirt as Natsuki rarely flirt with anyone consciously unless Nao provoked her to do so.

"Asides that, what the hell are you doing here?" Natsuki asked her cousin. "I live here, did you forget that my mother works for the Fujino?" Nao asked with a skeptical expression on her face, though it's not hard to believe that Natsuki have a horrible memory. "Yeah, yeah… whatever, let's go to the movie. Ultimate Race is out and I heard it's awesome," Natsuki said dragging Nao away with her before the girl could even object. "I don't want to watch stupid racing cars movie with you," Nao yelled causing a scene but Natsuki didn't care. "You're coming with me too," Nao said as she quickly grabbed onto Yukino's arm and they ended up going to the movie with Natsuki who have to pay the tab at the café shop.

_Author's notes:__ That's all for this chapter, my brain died. I hope to have something more exciting in the next chapter or so._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter V**_

At approximately fourteen hundred hours, Mikoto was in the briefing room looking sharp in her crisp white uniform. A middle-aged man pacing back and forth in front of her while explaining to her about the mission, or he would called it her exit exam. Mikoto find it slightly strange as this man is an officer in the Marine branch, while she's in the Naval branch so it doesn't make any sense as to why someone from another is giving her the final exam. Amongst the students her age, Mikoto would be one of the few that achieved the highest rank by far. She was a Lieutenant at the beginning of the school year, and now she's Lt. Commander (Major in Marine and other branches) dubbed directly from the Principle himself.

"As I was saying, this will be an undercover assignment. Nagi from the special force will be the proctor and your partner, you might want to change into something comfortable. This is your target: Kunimitsu Takahiro, the man that put feared into even the police force." Lt. Colonel Wang said holding a picture of a man with sandy beach blonde hair and goatee. "Permission to speak sir!" Mikoto said. "Go ahead," the man nodded his head. "I am curious as to how a Marine Officer is here giving me my final exam," she said deadpan. "Well," the man looked rather nervous for some unknown reason. "Captain Sugiura asked me to come in for her," he paused as sweat started forming on his forehead. "I would assume that she's drunk and suffering from a massive hangover then," Mikoto acknowledged the man's sudden fear.

Loading her gun before securing it on her shoulder holster, Mikoto pulled a light jacket over it and stuffed a few clips on the empty pouch on the other side before zipping the jacket up to conceal her weapon. "Lt. Commander Minagi," a young man with hair that looked to be somewhere between white and pale aqua said as Mikoto leave her dorm. "Agent Homura, I presume." Mikoto said rather flatly with a hint of coldness to it. "The man is vacationing in Okinawa right now, and it's a perfect chance to take him out. We'll catch a military flight there immediately," Homura Nagi said smoothly as they left the Academy's compound.

By the time they made it to Okinawa, the sun had set long ago but there's a mission to complete and there's no rest until their target ceased the breathe. However, they did stopped for a light dinner before resuming their course of action in locating Takahiro's beach house. For a beach house, the place got some really tight security. But who could blame the guy, when there's people out there wanting him dead be it rivals or the government. It is never bad to be extra cautious, it's not like his fun will be ruin by it but rather opposite of it as no one would bother him here with all the young girls.

Putting on the improved night vision goggle, Mikoto scanned the parameter for an entrance without wasting all of her ammos before she even got to her actual target. Nagi stood behind her with his goggle already on, the man let a devilish smirk graced his face as he put his hand inside of his jacket's pocket. Feeling very lucky tonight, because the little device he had managed to slipped on during the flight from Kyoto to here is still in his pocket.

They scaled the wall, Mikoto crouching down as she moved slowly and quietly from one flower bush to the next. There are men guarding the door, but luckily there are no cameras there besides the one out at the gates. She reached up under her jacket instead of unzipping, pulling out a .45mm registered Magnum gun and a silencing scope from the pocket and attached to the gun quickly and quietly. With good marksmanship skill, the teen took out both men before either one could reacted. Her actions unnerved Nagi a little, but he hid it well and followed her inside training his own gun cautiously. Seemingly, she only aimed for the heart instead of for the head, while Nagi aimed for the head instead of the heart. They're like polar opposite in their method of taking out the enemy quickly. With each kill, one of them would checked the body for guns or ammos just in case they run out before finding the big man. The place looked like a freaking maze, and there's more guards inside the house than there are outside.

For a wanted man who valued security, Takahiro slept with the door open thinking that his men will guarded the place well. Lucky for Mikoto, he slept alone this time as she moved silently about the room with Nagi close behind her. Standing at the end of the bed, she aimed her gun and pulled the trigger and the body jolted from the impact before returning to its eternal slumber.

"Drop your gun," Nagi said as he pointed his gun on the back of Mikoto's head. Mikoto raised her hands up and let the gun fell onto the marbled floor, this was an unexpected turn of event and she didn't know whether she should be afraid for her life or being angry at the betrayal of her superior. "You really are good, maybe too good for your own good. With you out of the way, the Kikukawa would married her to me." Nagi chuckled coldly while Mikoto couldn't believe what she's hearing. Before she could say anything at all, a strange sensation washed over her and her vision quickly failed on her as she collapsed onto the floor. "This really wasn't an exam at all, I forced old man Wang to told you that it was. But I must thanks you for taking care of him," Nagi flashed Mikoto a grin as he looked at her lifeless beautiful golden eyes, the eyes he hated with all his being.

Leaving the place laughing cynically, Homura Nagi pulled out the device from his jacket and pressed the only button on it. A small red light blinked rapidly, and acting on cue the whole place exploded lighting the night sky up. _By the time they put the fire out, you'll be either ashes or charcoal. I know she will grief over your death, and I will be there to comfort her and mend her heart. My plan is perfect,_ Nagi couldn't contain his glee as he headed for a hotel to check in for the night.

He had a crush on Yukino since he first lay eyes on her, it was only a year or so ago that he met her. The lovely girl looking so pretty in her pale green dress, she was attending the graduation ceremony with the Minagi Family. He was one of the people among the crowd, and she didn't seemed to notice him at all because her attention were focused on Minagi Mikoto. After the ceremony, he looked for her but to only witness Mikoto giving the girl he wanted a hug and kiss on the lips. It was that moment that Nagi decided that Mikoto is his rival and he must eliminate her from the picture, and tonight his plan worked perfectly.

Yukino isn't too worried when Mikoto haven't called her after being gone for two days, but what she didn't expected was a phone call from Mikoto's grandfather telling her that Mikoto will never come home again. At first Yukino didn't understand what he meant, but after a while everything sunk in and she couldn't even cried if she wanted to. It was just too much of a shocking news, they were laughing and hugging and kissing just two days ago and not Mikoto is gone forever. It's hard to be sixteen, engaged, and your fiancé died from a final exam. Nao wasn't around when the news broke, she went home to visit her ever busy mother and fighting with Natsuki nearly every minute of the day. So, there was no funeral and no body, nothing was left but only the precious memories she had of Mikoto.

_Author's notes:__ This one moved really fast, and shame on me for killing Mikoto._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter VI**_

"I'm so sorry," Nao said as she pulled Yukino into a tight embrace. They were back at the dorm they shared together again, Yukino looking depress and Nao probed her until the shy girl relents and told Nao the news about Mikoto. "We were going to have some time together, but…" Yukino choked on her words as more tears come running down her face, stinging her eyes and messing up her glasses. "Shh… everything is going to be okay… I promise to always be here for you," Nao tried her best to calm her friend down. Even though she didn't know Mikoto that long, she felt sad at the news somehow.

Somewhere else, Kanzaki Reito was watching through the window at the lifeless body with machines hooking up to it. "I want that boy dead," an old man in his fifties grimaced looking at the same body that Reito is looking at. "Ji-san, what will she say when she wake up if you kill her prey? I want her to have her revenge her own way ji-san," Reito spoke with a certain degree of pain within his voice. "Then make sure he does not lay a finger on her fiancé," Minagi Jijirou said through gritted teeth. "Someone already took the liberty to do that as we speak," Reito smiled at the old man. "Reito, are you sure you don't want to take over the company? Your parents would love it if you can start the transition," the old man said to his grandson.

"Ji-san, I love my job and I don't think working in the media suits me. Doing what I'm doing right now is good enough for me," Reito said as he politely declined the offer once more. Being adopted, Reito was grateful to have such a wealthy and caring family, they put him through the best school in Japan and giving him whatever he desired. What he desired was a little sister, and he got one when they adopted a baby girl and named her Mikoto. Strangely enough, they both have different last name as Reito took his adopted father's last name as Mikoto took there mother's last name. The both led differently lives; Mikoto was harsher as their grandfather wanted her to take over the family's business.

Two years quickly gone by, and things haven't changed much. Yukino and Nao graduated, but there's something Nao find strange as she was sure that someone was watching them. Her family was there, Yukino's family and Mikoto's family were also present at the graduation. Within two years, rumors of Nao and Yukino dating seemed to spread like wildfire and there's nothing either could do to put it out.

"What are you planning to do now that you finished high school?" Nao asked as they boarded a commercial flight back to Kyoto. "Entering a local college in Kyoto, finish it and start taking over the MK Production company. Mikoto would've done that," Yukino answered quietly remembering the feral girl. "What about you?" she asked her friend. "Me? I'm going to be a photographer and taking pictures of cute girls like you," Nao teased. "Smooth, but I'm not falling for you." Yukino said as a smile played on her lips. "Damn, that hurt right here." Nao fake heartbroken pointing to her chest. "Like a player like you would ever be hurt right there," Yukino said as she playfully poked at her friend's side.

In the two years that followed Mikoto's death, many men approached her and her family for her hand in marriage. They were all declined, and among them was Nagi suffering defeat still as it seemed that the dead girl still won his dream girl's heart even in death. Tried as he might, Yukino didn't even so much as look at him and the rumors about her dating another woman really pissed him off and he was back at the drawing board plotting to rid of this new rival as well.

The alarm in the hospital went off, people rushed into the room upon hearing the windows shattered and the annoying sound. The room was empty, the occupant seemed to have disappeared into the night. Well, with a broken window it's not hard to tell how the occupant got out. She woke up just a few months ago, remembering nothing save for her name. It didn't matter to the old man though, he's just glad that his granddaughter is alive. Now he had to sent out people to search for her, fearing someone else might get to her first and might use her as a hostage.

Wondering the streets of Kyoto, Mikoto still remembered to grabbed her wallet when she leaped out of the second story windows. She went to a shop, bought some clothes to changed out of the hospital clothes with the money in her wallet. A pair of jeans, socks, sneakers, long sleeves t-shirt, backpack, hoodie jacket, and a beanie hat, Mikoto continued her wonder until she found the train station and bought a ticket to Tokyo for no appearent reason. By sometimes the next day, she was in Tokyo and took a bus to a local college, though she had no idea how she knew of the place's location.

Unknowingly, she boarded along with two bank robbers who ended up hijacking the bus. Looking over at the high school student next to her, Mikoto got an idea though she's not sure what made her so calm in such a dire situation. "Can I borrow your ribbons?" she whispered to the teen who looked like she's about to burst into tears any moment now. The teen didn't know what she wanted but obliged anyway, since she was only two seats from the bus driver Mikoto took it to her advantage and rushed at the robbers. Gaining control of the one with the gun, she used it on him and knocked him out before pointing the weapon at the other one. Using the ribbons, she tied them up and unloaded the gun with ease though once again not sure how she knew of the weapon's machenics inside out. She left before the police arrived, it would be quite hard to answer if she herself have no answers to her brave actions.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter VII**_

It was disgusting, just the mere thought of it made Yukino wanted to gag. Her father wanted to her start dating, and maybe gets herself a husband that way. She could imagine hearing it from her relatives, but never her father and it irritated her. It was preposterous, to think that he even think about such a thing as Mikoto had only been dead for two years. Not that it matters, she will never date or marry anyone else but the feral girl until she drawn her last breathe.

"He said that? Jesus, I never thought your father could be such a dick." Nao commented when Yukino told her about the talk she had with her father. "That's so shallow, besides they never found her body. So how could they be sure that she's dead?" Nao asked as she found that out some weeks ago when she hacked into the government database. "All we know is that the government probably stuffs her somewhere for a few years or changed her identity for some undercover mission," Nao shrugged while trying to comfort her friend. "I guess you're right," Yukino said mustering a smile.

Both are first year student at Kyoto U, and Yukino was still amazed at how the red head managed to get herself accepted there. Now that she's back in Kyoto, her cousin was becoming her constant pain in the ass and Yukino got dragged into all of it every time her cousin comes around. There's like a natural dislike between the two, Natsuki was every bit into sports while Nao was every bit hating sports. When the two are together, it's like raining dogs and cats and as much as they hated each other they also looked out for one another.

"Father, I do not see the point in being in such a place." Fujino Shizuru said looking at the roaring crowds and the decent size arena below. The twenty-two years old Tokyo U student was appalled at the sight of people making bet over a fight between two people, a life and death fight to be exact. What's worst was that her father was one of them, a spectator and a wealthy business man. Everyone there were all wealthy people; be they from the political stand point, the yakuza, the presidents, executives, drug lords, or CEOs are all flocking to this underground arena for entertainment. "Hush child, just enjoy the show. They got some kid on the street today, fresh meat for the Bear." Fujino Ken said as he lit his Cuban Cigar.

It was a good thing that her parents were no longer together, Shizuru's mother was displeased with the way her father had become over the years and the final straw for her was when he cheated on her. He was once a great man, but money and power blinded him and he strayed into the path of the life of being rich and reckless like many of his wealthy friends here. Shizuru was glad at the divorce as her father was getting increasingly arrogant; the man she once respected was slowly turning into just another disgusting rich bastard.

Entering the arena, a man with the size of a bear with bulking muscles and messy long brown hair, he is known as Bear but the man is merely a Russian criminal. Being shoved out from the opposite door, a young girl with her hands cuffed in front of her and her clothes are dirtied. Compared to Bear, the girl looked tiny and defenseless; it was unthinkable as how people could pitch a kid against the behemoth of a rough looking man like Bear. Bear let out a thunderous laugh as the spectators around them joined him; the kid wasn't affected by such mockeries as she zipped her jacket up and adjusted her beanie lightly looking very relaxed even with the cuff on her hands.

The bell rung signaling the beginning to the battle, still with the smirk on his face Bear went to a sidekick. For a huge guy, his movement was very swift but his opponent was even faster as she twisted her body just a little, using her cuff to hook onto his foot and yanked on it hard enough that Bear ended up doing the split. In that split second, the kid pulled the knife that he kept hidden in his boot and used it to unlock the cuff that bounded her hands together. Dropping the cuff on the floor, she examined the combat knife before her eyes rested on Shizuru's pretty face.

For a moment, Shizuru couldn't help but felt drawn to those incredibly golden eyes. There was a deep sense of lost in those eyes, Shizuru couldn't help but felt attracted to the young girl down below. But those feelings were quickly replaced by fear when Bear stood towering behind the girl, forming his hands into a hammer and ready to strike down upon his unguarded opponent.

Leaning on one side, she leaped out of the way flipping the knife; she used it and stabbed down on his right arm. Just as Bear let out a cry and grabbed onto his bleeding arm, his opponent already leaped up onto the wall and out of the arena. She gracefully jumped and leaped like a cat, she landed on the ledge of the balcony that Shizuru and her father happened to be in at the moment and just lock gaze with her.

A shot rung out from someone in the crowd, "Everyone is under arrest for practicing illegal activities!" Someone shouted as people in dark military uniform come rushing out from all sides, some dropped down from the ceiling above as well. Unfortunately, that caused a panic and everyone for themselves as they poured out of the place rushing the military people while others started shooting blindly.

"Come," a single word escaped from the wild girl with the beanie as she grabbed onto Shizuru's hand. Shocked at the sudden commotion, Shizuru turned to found out that her father had already disappeared as the girl pulled her up to the ledge of the balcony. Her grip was strong as she picked Shizuru up with ease, quickly she leaped and landed herself on other people's back or head making her way out of the place and stayed out of the official people's grasp at the same time.

When they got out, they were deep somewhere in the woods. "You should be safe here," the girl said as she put Shizuru down and adjusted her beanie once more. "Ara, thank you," Shizuru said bowing slightly. "You have a beautiful accent," the other one commented as it reminded her of someone though she can't seem to recall for the life of her. A light red hue graced the college student's face, Shizuru had heard of such words many times before though none was this honest and genuine with not a hint of underlying meaning to it. "I am Fujino Shizuru, what might your name be?" Shizuru said politely in her Kyoto-ben accent. "Mikoto," was the only answer the other give. Together, the two made their way out of the forest that lay on the outskirt of Tokyo.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter VIII**_

"She does look strong and masculine," Sandler Ayako said eyeing Mikoto up and down for the last ten minutes plus now. "Mother, you're scaring her," Shizuru spoke in her ever calming voice. "Ara, Shizuru-chin is concerned about her?" Ayako teased her daughter. The woman looked just like an older version of Fujino Shizuru being that she's half-English and half-Japanese give her a bit of an exotic touch to it and Shizuru somehow inherited it as well.

Mikoto on the other hand, can't remember how she ended up at Shizuru's small apartment and being examined by her mother. But saying the place was small would be a total lie, the apartment looked more like a penthouse than an apartment but no one's going to argue with Ayako if she said it's an apartment, it's an apartment. Mikoto looked like a statue, the only thing that moved were her golden eyes watching the other two women exchanging words.

One thing led to another, and now she's living with Shizuru while working for Ayako as contract examiner. Her other job was to took Shizuru to and fro school, Mikoto accepted the term in exchange for a place to live. Though it's not such an eventful way of life, if one was to have a closer look at things in that household, will be able to tell that Mikoto was in for more than she bargained for.

"Don't you fuck with me kid; I've had my eyes on her for two years now. What make you think that you can get close to her so casually?" a young man in his twenties said spitting at Mikoto's due to their close proximity. In other words, he was grabbing her by the collar of her shirt at the campus gate, she was waiting to pick Shizuru up as usual since she had started this routine just five days ago (as in last week). Mikoto wasn't so much as shaken by his attempt in scaring her, but the amount of people stopping to look at them was starting to annoy her.

"I don't particularly care what you think, though I would appreciate if you let go of me. I'm not so nice when people like you keeping me from performing my duty," she isn't the least bit scared as her words were stern and cold. "You fucking little…" before he could finish his insult, Mikoto pressed her thumb against his throat pressuring on that lump there. "Your life means little to me," she spoke calmly as she kept on adding pressure onto his throat ready to crush the lump any seconds. "So if you ever so much as think that your actions would intimidate me in any way, you are severely wrong as I have no compassion for maggots like you." Mikoto said in a dangerously low tone.

"Ara, don't be too rough on him Mikoto-han. He's just a classmate, please let him go," Shizuru said to Mikoto as she reached the gate. "As you wish," Mikoto let go of the guy and gave Shizuru a polite bow. "Ara, such a gentleman, shall we visit my mother then?" the Kyoto-ben student smiled as she left with Mikoto, hooking her hand around the girl's arm just to make it clear that she's taken even though she's not.

"Fuck!" the young man shouted and he darted after Mikoto, he won't stand to be humiliated by a girl and a young one at that. He's nothing short of handsome, rich, charming, athletic, and damn smart too, girls are dying to date him and yet Fujino Shizuru wouldn't even so much glance at him. Now the bitch got herself a toy, a young submissive girl toy and that pissed him off to no end. He was sure as hell that she would fall for him if she saw him playing tennis, but she rather talked to her toy instead.

Once again, his attempt was proven futile as Mikoto grabbed him by the arm and with a swift twist, dislocated his arm. "Lay a finger on her again, and I will personally remove your arm for you instead of just dislocating it." Mikoto said calmly as she let go him so he could hugged his painful shoulder and cried like a baby. The girl was anything but sweet and kind, her lost of memories made her less compassionate toward people as she's a bit detached from emotions. "You fucking bitch…" he cried. "Say it again and I'll blow you brain out of that skull of yours," the feral pulled out a forty-five magnum with a silencer attached to it, pointing it on the guy's forehead between his eyes.

"Where did you get the gun?" Shizuru asked once they're on the elevator up to Ayako's office after the long drive in silence. "I got it from the man that seemed to have been following you for a long time," Mikoto shrugged and Shizuru isn't sure if she should ask what happened to that man. "It's not loaded, I seemed to have forgotten to ask him where he got the ammo from," the girl said like it's no big deal. "Ara, is Mikoto-han trying to be an assassin or something?" Shizuru teased though she's a bit stiffed inside knowing how danger Mikoto is. "If it's what you wanted," the girl replied and Shizuru felt her stomach dropped.

"Why is it that you're always against me, woman?" a man's voice could be heard in the hallway. Shizuru knew it was from her father, even though they're divorce her parents still are business partners through their own business. She didn't bother to announce herself and entered, her father was standing in front of the desk her mother was at with a young woman clinging to him. Shizuru had to wonder if the woman was any older than she is, but that red lipstick made the woman looked more like a whore than a trophy wife to her father but she'll hold her tongue about it.

"Darling, is she your daughter? What a cutey…" the young woman squealed letting go of her father and wondered over to where Shizuru and Mikoto stood. The woman reached out to pinch Shizuru's cheek, but her hand was quickly slapped away by Mikoto. "Don't touch her," the girl glared at the woman sending her cowardly back to her husband's side. "How dare you…? Shizuru's father growled at Mikoto, who seemed to be staring back at him with her intense golden eyes.

"As you can see, Shizuru-chin already got herself a lover, a very protective one at that. She isn't a child anymore, and I am happy with the choice she chose. As her father, you should be proud of her..." Ayako trailed off when her daughter raised a brow at her questioning what is going on. "Nonsense! How long did you two know each other?" he spat at his daughter. "Seven days," Mikoto answered without even flinching. "Then how is this love when you only known each other just a few days ago?" he was getting madder by the minute. "Then we'll just have to show you how much we love each other," Shizuru replied calmly as her crimson eyes laughed at her father's shocked expression upon hearing her words.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered to Mikoto's ears before she pulled the girl into a passionate kiss. Mikoto didn't pushed her away, she seem relaxed as she wrapped her arms around Shizuru pulling her in even more so that their body might as well merged together. Shizuru's father could only looked on with jaw hanging along with his young wife, while Ayako kept her mirth hidden as she secretly congratulated her daughter for being such good actress. Once Shizuru pulled away, Mikoto's grip on her remained as the younger girl kissed her neck lightly nearly frightened her.

"Ara, Mikoto, we shouldn't get too excited and forget that we're still in front of my parents." Shizuru said playfully as she pushed Mikoto away from her. "Of course, where are my manners, but it's really hard to resist the urge to kiss you some more when you kissed me so unexpectedly like that." Mikoto replied as she straightening her jacket like nothing happened between them.

"This is disgusting! My daughter will marry a man, a wealthy and well-educated man. I demand that she is to be living with me to better be educated in how to be a wife," he father said turning back to his ex-wife. "You will not talk to Ayako-sama or Shizuru-san that way," Mikoto spoke coldly pointing her empty gun at Shizuru's father. "Hah, are you threaten me with a toy gun?" he laughed at her. Pointing to the window, Mikoto pulled the trigger and a quiet popping sound was heard as well as the noise of the window being cracked also. "You were saying?" Mikoto asked pointing her seemingly loaded gun at the man once more. "Yakuza?" the young wife asked in a shaky tone causing Shizuru wanted to laugh badly. "Bodyguard," Mikoto replied. "And my personal assistant," Ayako added.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter IX**_

"That's the first time I've seen him look that scared," Ayako laughed over lunch. "I don't think it's something to laugh about," Shizuru said while holding in her own mirth about the earlier event. With Mikoto waving the gun at them, they made a quick exit without even a peep as the woman looked so pale like she'd just seen a ghost. Ayako had to call for someone to put up a new window after she purposely shattered it by using an unused heavy book.

"I'm sure now your father would be more careful around you, instead of acting the rest of his friends. He stink my office every time he comes by with that cigar of his," Ayako complained. "Should I deliver that message to him then?" Mikoto asked. "No, just focus on keeping Shizuru-chin from those filthy boys," she laughed lightly as Shizuru's brow shot up at her. "Yes, the contracts you asked me to look over were sent back to your secretary," Mikoto nodded taking a sip of her cup of juice. "Great! Oh and a suggestion to you, Mikoto-han. Don't go around with a gun like that; it could get your arrested." Ayako said to the feral girl who just nodded her head in acknowledgment.

In a single day, there are just too many strange things going on. Right after they left to go home after lunch, just as Shizuru and Mikoto reached home they got ambushed and knocked out. This would be the first time Shizuru experienced such bizarre event, as the sun had already set by the time the two come to. They were locked in a container of some kind, and it's hard to tell where they're at as their surrounding was pitch black at the moment. Panic set it, even the ever serene looking Shizuru felt helpless and scared of the situation she's in with her hands cuffed behind her back and blindfolded.

Struggling in the dark, Mikoto managed to untangled herself and took off the blindfold and tape over her mouth. Hissing in the dark, she waited for a few minutes to adjust her sight. "Shh…" Mikoto shushed the struggling Shizuru. Wiring her jaw shut, Mikoto was ready to bare the pain as she pushed down hard on the thump on her right hand dislocating the joint before she slipped her hand right out of the cuff with ease. Popping it back in place, setting off another wave of pain to her brain and she felt like fainting. Feeling for her belt, Mikoto pulled out a paper clipper she kept hidden inside the belt buckle to undone the cuff before reaching over to do the same thing on Shizuru.

"Where are we?" Shizuru asked as soon as her hands were freed and ripped the piece of duck tape over her mouth off. "Shh…" Mikoto shushed her yet again. "Someone's coming," Mikoto said quietly as she got up and hugged the wall of the container feeling for the doors. The sounds of footsteps were approaching and arguing amongst them could be heard, both Shizuru and Mikoto remained quiet as they listened to the conversation.

"He's suck a dumb ass, one minute telling us to kidnap them and the next telling us to bring the big breasts one to him." "Whatever, since we're here might as well have some fun with them before handing the girl over to him. I'm sure she ain't no virgin," another one interrupted the first one. "Yeah!" the third one roared in total enthused. "You're horny just hearing about big breasts," the first one laughed. "Who wouldn't?! I mean, big breasts make me hard and now I'm itching to touch those tities!" the third on exclaimed and they all laughed.

It was appalling to hear such things, Shizuru was boiling mad and she's sure to teach them a lesson they would never forget. But her thoughts came a little too late, Mikoto snaked out her hand and grabbed for the third guy that opened the door of the container. She swung the man like a ragged doll against the door and kicked the other one right in the groin; butt headed the second of the three causing his nose to bleed profusely. Going back to the third one, she grabbed him by the hair and smashed it against the door over and over again until it's almost impossible to recognize him did she let go. Fortunately, there's a baseball bat happened to be nearby, Mikoto took it and started whacking away at the second guy breaking his arms, and shins. Dragging the wooden bat on the blood, she made her way to the first one lying on the floor grabbing his groin.

"Let's have a little talk, I ask and you answer." Mikoto squat down in front of him with the bat in her hand still and the only thing the guy could do was whimpered. "I will break a bone each time you lie to me, understand?" she asked narrowing her golden eyes dangerously as Shizuru finally stepped out of the container. "Y-yes…" he breathed already peed in his pants. "Who pay you to kidnap us?" a simple question as she tapped the bat against his shin patiently. "Kinta," he answered quickly fearing for his life. "Where is he now?" another simple question. "On the yak by the harbor…" he whimpered. "Last question, where's my gun and jacket?" Mikoto asked as she stood up leaning on the bat. "O-on the table, by the door…" he said quickly still feeling the pain on his groin. "See? Not so hard is it?" Mikoto grinned squatting down in front him on once more as he shook his head. Swiftly, she went and dislocated both of his arms, "It's just a warning, next time I will break them instead of dislocating them."

"Come," Mikoto said grabbing Shizuru's hand and stalked out while holding onto the baseball bat with her other hand leaving the three nearly dead victims behind. "Ara, are we going to pay Kinta-han a visit then? I'm thinking of an idea on getting him back for what he did to us," Shizuru mused as a wicked smile played on her lips. "Mm!" Mikoto nodded grabbing her jacket and gun as they made it to the door.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter X**_

"Shit," Nao cursed struggling to finish up her essay. "You've been saying it quite a few times in the pass half hour already," Yukino said softly as she finished up her second essay. "Oh come on," Nao whined. "You're the one that wanted to take that class," Yukino said with a raised brow looking over at her friend. "Fine!" Nao grumbled. "Stupid friend…" she murmured cursing quietly as she tried her best to focus on her essay. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to be just like your cousin now would you?" Yukino asked knowing how to press the girl's button. "Damn dog, stupid cousin…" she cursed yet again looking more determined than before in doing her homework.

It's two and half years already, yet Nao still haven't been able to trace her friend's supposedly dead fiancé whereabouts at all. Every leads she found turned into a dead end, one she managed to hack into left her confused and she didn't brought it up to Yukino. The fact that Mikoto's name was wiped from the government's databank, and the one she found in a secretly private hospital didn't help much as it only got her name with just a letter 'M' and nothing else to it. The last known location of the patient was in a recovery room, and was reported missing since this very Tuesday evening five months ago.

"Anyway, I'm heading to Tokyo next week with my mom to pay a visit to her boss." Nao said after they finished up their homework (finally). "Try not break to many hearts while you're there okay?" Yukino said knowing how flirty Nao is. "Yes mom," Nao snorted as she fell on her back and closed her eyes. "You're really sounding like my mother, when she comes back…" Nao paused looking over at Yukino sitting next to her. "You two should get married and have a baby, you know using IVF or adopt." Nao laughed unable to keep a straight face saying it. "Very funny, it would only happen if you ever settle down." Yukino mocked her friend with a glare accompanying her words.

Of course she hoped that Mikoto would pop up one day with a smile on her face and a handful of flowers in her hand, apologizing for being away so long. They would hug each other and catch up on lost time, and then they would get married and run the company together like Mikoto's family had wanted them to. Maybe have a kid of their own or just adopt, Yukino isn't picky as she'll go with whatever the feral wanted.

Mentioning about Nao's cousin, Natsuki finally got a role in an action movie that's shooting in Tokyo about a day ago. Going to Tokyo with her mother to visit the boss was only part of it; the other part was to see Natsuki playing her role in the shoots for _Last Run_. The title seemed a bit weird, though no one really sure about the plot but it caused big hype since its base on a best selling action-packed novel. Nao isn't curious enough to buy the damn book and read up on it, there's just too much going for her to have the time to sit down and read a book when she could flirt, study, hack, taking pictures, and finished up her homework that seemed to keep on piling up on her.

By the time Nao went to Tokyo with her mother, things turned quite funny as her mother took her to the shooting of the movie instead of visiting her boss. There were so many people, among them was a girl with wheat hair, blood red eyes, and always had a polite smile on her face. There's just something about that girl that Nao found to be uncomfortable when introduced that she was the daughter of her mother's boss.

"Ara, ara… Yuuki-han, I'm sorry that my mother was away on a business trip and will not be back until tonight. I'm currently watching over the production as Greer-han had a meeting with the CEO," Fujino Shizuru said politely with a notebook in her hands as she was finishing up her homework just moments before Nao and her mother arrived. "Shizuru-chan, you're always too polite. How are your mother and _him_ getting along?" Yuuki Sayako asked the Tokyo U student with a broad smile. "Quite good, he have been keeping his distant a bit since Mikoto-han put him his place along with his trophy wife," Shizuru giggled and Sayako couldn't help but laughed at the news.

"Wait, you mean Mikoto? Is her last name Minagi?" Nao interrupted the two women. "Ara, why yes. Do you by any chance know her?" Shizuru asked masking her surprise well. "Yeah, she's the daughter of Minagi Miki, this company's CEO." Nao said nonchalantly. "Ara, I didn't know she come from such background," Shizuru said looking genuinely surprised this time. "How do you meet her to not know who she is?" Nao asked with a raised brow. "Underground arena, my father went there and I had no choice but to go with him." Shizuru shrugged. "She doesn't remember anything saves for her name, but I think it's from the ID card she carried with her." Shizuru said in a very serious tone.

"Mom, you mind I talk to her in private for a bit?" Nao said looking over at her mother. "Sure honey," Sayako nodded her head. "Thanks," Nao grinned pulling Shizuru away before the older girl could even protest.

"There's nothing between you two is there?" Nao asked once they're out of her mother's earshot. "Whatever do you mean?" Shizuru played dumb. "Drop the acting, she's engaged so just because she lost her memory doesn't mean its okay for you to start a relationship with her." Nao snapped at Shizuru. "Even if she is, I don't think it's any of your concern unless you're engaged to her." Shizuru provoked the red head on purpose. "Look, she's engage to my good friend since they're really young and she was supposed to be graduating from military school two years ago. Some fuckers got jealous and set her up to die on her final exam, instead of being dead she lost all of her memories. I'm intending on finding out who they are and make them pay for putting my friend through hell because Mikoto haven't come back since she left two and half years ago. If you have any conscience at all, you won't trample on someone else pain. I'm not forgiving anyone for hurting my friend," Nao warned Shizuru with sharp and stern forest eyes.

"She's pretty dangerous for someone with no memories, I'm curious as to how much more dangerous she is having all of her memories back." Shizuru mused. "What are you blabbering about woman?" Nao asked glaring at Shizuru. "Nothing, I'll help you get her memories back. I can't stand it when people going so low as to do such thing as kill another person," Shizuru said with a hint of anger hidden in her calming voice. "Now if only you could keep my cousin from being so damn annoying would be much better," Nao murmured. "Ara, who might your cousin be?" Shizuru looked at Nao with a quirked brow. "Her," Nao pointed to Kuga Natsuki running her way.

"Hey spider, didn't you hear me calling?" Natsuki said as she stopped in front of Nao and Shizuru. "Only deaf people can't hear you, stupid dog." Nao grated as her left eye twitches at the sight of her cousin. "Whatever, where's your friend?" Natsuki asked looking around for any signs of Yukino. "She's working," Nao said feeling the urge to smack her cousin badly. "Oh yeah, this is Fujino Shizuru…" Nao trailed off when she saw her cousin gawking at the other girl looking like she's about to drool.

_A/N: Ahh.. so I make Natsuki being the one drooling over the sexy Shizuru for once instead of the other way around. Don't worry, Nao will find her someone soon, or something like that. =p_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter XI**_

"So, you say that you know me and that I have a fiancé…" Mikoto trailed off while eyeing Nao suspiciously. "Well, duh…" Nao rolled her eyes. She had been in Tokyo for two days and this was the first time she seen Mikoto in over two years, Shizuru was nice enough to set up this awkward meeting for the two of them to sit down and talked about Mikoto's past. One tiny problem was that Nao really didn't know Mikoto that well, and she only knew Yukino since high school, so it's technically speaking she only know Yukino well.

They talked for a long time as Nao shown many pictures to Mikoto, some with just Yukino and others with both of them together. "Who is that guy?" Mikoto stopped the slideshow and pointed to someone who looked like he's following Yukino. "Huh? Didn't notice that," Nao zoomed in for a closer look and with a few keystrokes, she ended up seeing him in numerous pictures that she took of Yukino. "Give me a sec," Nao said open up a program and pulled up data base on just the picture (she wrote the program to hack into government databank without detection).

"Homura Nagi…" Nao said in a thoughtful manner as she never met nor knew of the guy. Mikoto's heart increased its pace at the mention of the name; just like that she went into a seizure and passed out after she fell out of the chair and onto the floor. "Oh shit! Hey… hey!" Nao quickly shut the laptop off before she came over to Mikoto's side and panicked.

The name unlocked her memories, the memory of that fateful night came flushing back proven to be nearly fatal for nineteen years old Mikoto. It sent her into shock for about ten minutes before her body calmed down; once she did people surrounded her with worried look on their face. Shizuru and her mother, Nao and her mother, and even Natsuki was there also, though Mikoto only knew Natsuki just yesterday when the pup blushingly asked Shizuru out on a date. By a date, they went to watch motorcycle race, though it's not that enjoyable by all means but at least it's not a death match like when she went with her father.

"Where am I?" Mikoto asked looking around. "Who am I?" Nao asked pointing at herself. "Yuuki Nao, Yukino's best friend." Mikoto replied without blinking. "Do you remember what happened to you?" Nao asked without going in circle. "Just like yesterday," Mikoto said in a rather cold tone. "May I borrow your phone?" she looked at Nao expectantly. "Here," holding out a dark green phone to the feral girl. "Thanks," Mikoto nodded and got up excusing herself to make a phone call though she didn't leave the room.

"What was that about?" Natsuki whispered to her cousin. "She's Yukino's fiancée, so don't get any idea or she might snap you into two." Nao replied coolly. "Pff… like I would care to," Natsuki retorted leaned a bit closer to Shizuru. It's clear that Shizuru was the one wearing the pants in this relationship, but it's not like they've been together long though Natsuki was sure that she'd found the perfect woman for her.

"Munakata-han, I like a favor of you." Mikoto spoke calmly over the phone. _"What kind of favor? And I thought you're dead!"_ Munakata Shiho exclaimed on the other end at her home in Tokyo. "I'm sure Homura would like to think that I'm dead, that's for sure. But ani-ue came just in time to drag me out before the place blow up; the bullet that lodged in my brain caused memory lost but didn't kill me. Now that I remember everything, I want some payback." Mikoto said and everyone around her shuddered unconsciously at her words. _"Agree, I myself have a bone to pick with him. From what I'd gathered, he was after Yukino in trying to gain her affection and now it failed he's planning something against the girl that's always seen with her since your supposed _death_." _Shiho said reading the information from her laptop.

Putting on a beanie, Mikoto looked completely different but the same as when Shizuru first saw her in the arena. Nao wore baggy pants, tight t-shirt and a headphone listening to some rock music with a camera hanging on her neck as she and Mikoto tread the streets of Tokyo in a search for inspiration for her assignment. For someone who went to Tokyo for fun, the professors made sure to make her time away from class felt like she's still in classes by giving her assignments to work on.

"Why am I having a feeling that we're being stalked?" Nao asked gripping onto her camera a bit. "Can you fight?" Mikoto asked without answering the other girl's question. "Wha?" Nao stopped and stared at the feral girl. "If a fight breaks out, can you hold it on your own?" Mikoto rephrased her question once more. "Duh! I'm a black belt in karate for your information," Nao said rolling her eyes and rested her right hand on her hips while looking straight into those golden eyes. "Let's take it to the alley, it'll be fun to relief some stress." Mikoto grinned nodded at an alley just a block away from where they're at and Nao just raised her brow looking over the place before stalking off.

"Ah, you guys are so reckless. What would happen if I didn't make it in time?" a pink haired woman said while cleaning up Nao's bloody hand. "My apology on that one as I am the one that dragged her into it," Mikoto spoke quietly. "Oh please, they weren't after you to begin with since you're _supposed_ to be dead already. It's not like I've never been in a fight before," Nao rolled her eyes but winced when the young woman applied pressure on her now neatly wrapped up wound.

"Anyway, did you found out his residential?" Mikoto asked the woman ignoring Nao's cried for help. "He's been moving around quite a bit," the woman replied open up her laptop. She showed up and got the people that are trying to hurt Nao and Mikoto arrested before taken them home with her so that the police can't question them. "Please, it's easy to pinpoint his exact living place," Nao said pulling the laptop out of the young woman's hands and opened up a web link before typing a few words into it.

"Ahh! You just hacked into the National Databank," the one with the pink hair exclaimed. "Duh, how else do you think I found out about her not being dead?" Nao said sarcastically. "Shiho-san, thank you for all of your help," Mikoto got up and bowed at Munakata Shiho politely.

That settled things quickly; bidding her farewell and thanks to the Fujino mother and daughter, Mikoto along with Nao and Shiho took a flight back to Kyoto instead of the train and made preparation for her revenge against the man that nearly killed her. Nao acted like nothing happened and turned her assignment in to her professor, keeping the truth from her friend. Shiho, a great master at disguising, helped Mikoto transformed into a hustler and the girl's acting made it looked perfect.

"Useless morons," Nagi grated slamming the door to his apartment shut upon hearing the news of Nao still alive. Just then his phone rang, "Yeah, what do you want?" _"Calm down mister hotshot, I got someone who can do the job this time. A true killer, I already hired him to kill my ex and it worked like a charm. Took me a while to track him down, but the price isn't cheap if you know what I mean,"_ the voice on the other end was sly and wicked. "Don't you try and fuck me," Nagi growled as he pulled his gun out and cocking it over the phone to show the other man how serious he really is. _"Of course not, business is business Homura-san. You know as I do that this kind of business takes balls and a lot of guts,"_ a mocking laughter erupted but died down quickly as well.

Somewhere else, a man with a beard said nothing as the final touch of makeup was put on him, the scar on the forehead. "There, a true looking hustler." Shiho said proudly. "Got the gun?" the man asked pulling on a beanie hat and Shiho handed him an untagged gun. "Black market bought," she smiled. "This will be the last time we will be working together," the man said. "You know, I applied for a secretary job and got accepted so I doubt it would be the last time you'll see me. Maybe with the uniform," Shiho grinned. "Maybe," the man shrugged.

"Oh, Nao wondered if you'll be her model for her next project." "Eh?" Shiho was caught by surprised on the change of topic. "Don't tell me you didn't have a little hot spot for her," the man laughed warmly. "I think you look pretty hot as a guy too Mikoto," Shiho said leaning closer to the man. "Sorry, but I'm taken," Mikoto (in a man's mask) said with a light smirk on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter XII**_

"A million yen for her head," Nagi said calmly facing a beard man with a scar on his forehead. "Five or no deal," the man said in a rough voice. "Then you better bring me her head," he glared at the man. "Then paid half up front," the man said calmly. "Hell no, how would I know you're not just another con?" Nagi said as he isn't about to lose that much money, and it's not like he could come up with that much money in such a short time either. "If you think it that way, don't waste my time and do it yourself instead. I got better offers," he said turning to leave.

_You're not leaving that easily,_ Nagi reached behind him to drawn the gun he hid on his back. But before he could even wrap his fingers on the handle of his gun, Nagi was staring straight at the barrel of a nine millimeter magnum gun. "Business is business Homura-san, but if you think that you can cross me…" the man paused. "You can bet your ass that your brain will be on the floor," the man looked clearly pissed as he tightens his finger around the trigger.

"Think about it Mr. Hotshot," the man said pulling his gun back to his side and walked off, leaving Nagi there stunned in a deserted building. It was rather a shocking experience for Nagi, never in his four years as an agent did he ever felt for scared before. Well, he never had anyone point a gun at him before either so that might be the reason why he had never been scared as he was now.

Back at the Minagi estate, Yukino was finishing up her homework when Nao burst through the front door looking a bit pale. "Nao, what's wrong you look like you just saw a ghost," Yukino commented looking up at her sweating friend. "Really?" the red head asked wiping the sweat from her brows. "Yes," the other girl nodded with concern shown on her face. "Cool," Nao suddenly grinned at her friend and flopped down next to Yukino.

"Man, I never thought acting would be so tiring…" the red head whined. "What are you talking about?" Yukino asked with a raised brow at her friend. "It's a secret," Nao said playfully having no intention in disclosing to her friend about the fact that Mikoto was alive and back in Kyoto. "Oh I met this really hot babe when I was in Tokyo," Nao said excitedly changing the subject smoothly. "Really? The great Yuuki Nao actually fallen in love?" Yukino asked raising her brow up looking at her friend questionably. Nao was known to be a heartbreaker type; Yukino couldn't even imagine her friend ever settling down nor have a steady girlfriend.

Somewhere else in same city, Mikoto was putting together some stuff for her visit. "How sharp is this?" she asked Shiho. "Sharp enough to cut through your ligament," Shiho replied watching the girl studied the knife carefully. "Are you seriously going to make him pay for what he'd done? We can just gather enough evidence and throw him in jail," Shiho said looking a bit worried about the feral girl. "No, he would know to cover his tracks. Because of him, I lost almost four years of my life, and I can't have those four years back even if I wanted to. I could've been happily married or watching my fiancé becoming a vet, but I couldn't do either of that all thanks to him." Mikoto said coldly as she put on the black beanie to complete her outfit, blending her in with the night.

"At least try to make it look like a robber gone wrong and leave no clue behind, I rather not have to arrest you." Shiho sighed. "Don't worry, his death will be one case that no one can solve," Mikoto smirked as she put a helmet over her head and mounted a jet black bike.

Near Yukino's home, Nagi come home at last still working on getting money for the man. "Fucking price," he cursed opening the door to his apartment and reached out on flip on the switch but the place remain pitch black. "The hell?" he murmured feeling his room blindingly into the kitchen for a flashlight.

"Looking for something?" Mikoto asked sitting in the dark and pointing the flashlight at him nearly blinding the man. Her voice freaked him out, "You were dead!" Nagi hissed raising his hands to block out the blinding light. "I was for nearly four years, all thanks to you Homura-san. But also thanks to you, I am no longer a compassionated person. So to show you my appreciation, I'm going to make you writhe in pain and die a slow death." Mikoto chuckled devilishly.

A few popping sounds were made and Nagi couldn't help but screamed out in pain as the bullets cut into his limbs with accuracy. "Tsk… tsk… You're just being too loud Homura-san," Mikoto said as she put a piece of tape over Nagi's mouth muffling his scream immediately. "By the way, it's your gun I'm using right now." Mikoto leaned closer to Nagi and grinned. "Please behave Homura-san," her grin vanished as she moved out of his sight.

Nagi whimpered, lying on the floor bleeding while Mikoto ransack the kitchen until she found the knives drawer. "Between a scalpel and a normal kitchen knife, which one hurt more Homura-san?" Mikoto asked coming back into his view flashing the flashlight on the sharp kitchen knife in her hand. Nagi was horrified, and what's more was that she's using latex gloves over leather gloves. "Maybe an axe, but I'm sure you don't have one since you live in an apartment. I guess I'll just use the knife then," she said in a nonchalant voice as Nagi felt more pain shooting up his brain from his right hand.

Mikoto was cutting his fingers off one-by-one, and she done the same to his left hand. Picking all ten fingers up, she shoved them into his pants. "Too bad that I can't hear to scream for mercy, but watching your face is pretty amusing too, don't you agree?" Mikoto was becoming scarier as her voice filled with malice. "But I'm getting tire of this," she noted as she raised the knife up high and brought it down onto Nagi's stomach, moving it up and down to lengthen the cutting line. Taking the gun, she put a bullet into his chest and hit head deciding it's time to put the man out of his misery.

She went to washed up the knife and leave it on the floor along with the rest of the silver ware, then she headed to his bedroom flipping his mattress over, tossing his clothes out of the drawers and closet. The man got nothing and Mikoto wasn't intending on taking anything from him, she was just simply creating a crime scene before leaving from the front door. Turning it into a perfect crime, the locked door case as she locked the door using the master key she borrowed from the landlord while he's sleeping.

_Two years later…_

At twenty-two and finally inherited the company in Kyoto, Yukino still never given up hope that one day her fiancé would come back. Nao now worked for her as a young photographer and dating an older woman, and said she was glad that she went to Tokyo with her mother.

The phone in her office rang; Yukino looked and didn't want to pick it up since it's just her father bugging her about finding a new suitor again. So she let it go to her voicemail instead, _"Yukino, I know you're there and I'm going to tell you that you're getting marry whether you like it or not. Your fiancé is coming there as we speak right now."_ Yukino grabbed the phone but it was too late, her father had hung up already.

"My father…" she grumbled putting the phone back down and someone knocked on the door. She was determined to give the man a piece of her mind, as she stalked over to the door. She yanked it open and was very surprised to find out that her fiancé was not a man, and a single rose was extended to her. Yukino took it and cried, her fiancé is home now but she couldn't help thinking that her mind had played a cruel trick on her.

Mikoto looked different, taller and her dressing style changed as she stood in front of Yukino in loosely fit jeans, t-shit, sneakers, and a beanie on her head. Yukino had grown too, but she's still slightly shorter than Mikoto. Mikoto didn't wait for the other girl to stop crying, she pulling Yukino in for a fiery kiss because she missed those lips for six years. She had spent the last two years rebuilding her history in the national databank, clearing up her supposed death and her disappearance up to her two degrees in business and technology.

"So do you still doesn't want to get marry?" Mikoto asked after they pulled away for air. "Where have you been?" Yukino ignored the girl's question as she had her own questions that needed to be answer at the moment. "I was lost at sea during the final exam, and got rescued by a cruise ship. I lost my memories until recently when I got into a car accident," Mikoto explained weaving a believable lie. "Really?" Yukino asked wiping her tears away. "Yes," Mikoto nodded kissing her fiancé on the lips again. "Now about that marriage, you sure you don't want to get marry?" Mikoto murmured placing feather kisses on Yukino's lips. "Mmm… not until we dates," Yukino said in between kisses. "Fair enough, but I rather skip dating right now." Mikoto replied scooping Yukino up and pushed the door shut with her foot.

She had slipped a _Do Not Disturb_ sign onto the doorknob while Yukino wasn't looking, the door locked automatically as soon as it slammed shut since Mikoto was the only one who know of that mechanism. She cleared the desk with just one sweep of her hand after she placed her fiancé on it without breaking the kiss; sitting on the chair she pulled Yukino off the table and onto her lap. Sadly, Yukino was having too much self-control that she stopped the feral girl just as those hands moved under her shirt.

Pouted, Mikoto agreed to going out for lunch with Yukino though she bluntly told the shy girl that she rather have her for lunch instead. Yukino was blushing from head to toes, she really had forgotten how bold her fiancé could be when she wanted too and now she's feeling it. They dined at an upscale restaurant, though many people there stared at them as soon as they entered the place. Mikoto excused herself for a while leaving Yukino to order the foods, when she came back she was well-dressed in a suit.

That night, Yukino felt a stab of jealousy at the family get together party when a few people she didn't know arrived and Mikoto greeted them warmly. She even kissed one of them on the lips, and Yukino can't deny that the woman was beautiful and her Kyoto-ben accent only adds more sexiness into the mix of her beauty. Her jealousy was put out when Nao's cousin: Natsuki came and wrapped her arm around the woman.

"Are you feeling okay?" Mikoto asked wrapping her arms around Yukino's waist. The party was still in full-swing but Yukino excused herself for reason of not feeling well to retire to her room. "I'm fine, it's just that I hardly know them and I feel like I know you even less now than before," Yukino sighed resting her head against Mikoto's shoulder. "Is it because I'm not in a uniform anymore or it's because you have someone else already?" Mikoto asked calmly. Her question made Yukino jumped and whirls around to face her, "Don't ever say that, I love you but I'm just wondering if you're with me because of that promise or are you with me because you love me for me."

"If that's what you're afraid of, then I'll tell you the truth." Mikoto paused for a moment and took Yukino's hands in hers. "Kikukawa Yukino, I know that we're engaged since we were children because of my words. But that doesn't effect how I feel for you, and you're the only woman I've love since until now. I'll keep on loving you, forever and a day. I've spent too much times away from you, and I don't ever want that again. I want you to be mine and nothing will change that," she finished leaned her head against Yukino's head.

It was all that Yukino needed to hear, they kissed and Mikoto was allowed to spend the night in her room, ravaging her. It was her first time, but Mikoto was gentle with her but a few times after that the girl was truly ravaging her senseless by keeping her into heaven all night long. The evidences of their lovemaking were on the sheets, their clothes scattered about the room. Her thoughts of marriage before sex was tossed out the window, because Mikoto was so irresistible and Yukino swore that the girl know it and had used it to her advantage.

They got married the following month, and Yukino went back to school to become a vet as it had been her lifelong dream. Mikoto took over the MK Company and appointed Nao as her Vice President; the company was a great success. Shiho moved in with Nao after the girl popped the question, while Shizuru moved back to Kyoto with her mother and partnered with Mikoto, happily living with Natsuki; a rising star of actions. Nao bossed her cousin around thanks to being the new VP of the company, it's something she called revenge for all the times Natsuki dragged her to watched race cars. But all in all, everyone settled down and does what they wanted to do in their life.

**End~**

_That's all, now I'm moving onto new stories… too many of them swimming in my head and won't leave me alone. Thanks for reading._


End file.
